


fragments

by CallicoKitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, everyone in this team is so dysfunctional, i fucking love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: ray and sara chat post-crossover-a collection of legends related one-shots/drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to just bunch together my future legends scraps in one place so i don't have to think up titles for everything
> 
> some of these will be shippy, some will be gen, most will be episode related and honestly i've decided the easiest way to write about these losers is as one big poly family where almost everyone sleeps with almost everyone else (a handy-dandy key of which i've included in the end notes)
> 
> we'll start things off sweet and simple though, shall we?

> takes place directly after the crossover

-

She finds Ray sitting in the Waverider's kitchen. He cooks when he's stressed, Sara's noticed and she's not sure whether it's always been this way or whether it's something he's picked up since Rip vanished and the fridge stopped being mysteriously restocked with meals.

He doesn't hear her come in, doesn't look up from the mug his hands are curled around. It smells like coffee but from the doorway it looks like it's long cold. He left the party early. He's probably been in here since then.

She clears her throat to announce her presence and he jumps, almost knocking over his mug. "A little on edge there, Ray?" she asks, breezing past him to the fridge.

He smiles sheepishly, "Well, you know, kind of got abducted by aliens a little while ago so..."

Sara pulls out a bottle of water from the twenty-second century. It has _restorative properties,_ as Rip would say which of course means it cures hangovers. She takes a swig, leans against the fridge door to close it. "You doing okay?"

Ray looks up, a brief flicker of confusion across his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you? Are you fine? I mean, leaving your sister again couldn't have been easy."

It wasn't, Sara thinks; remember Laurel's perfect curls and her smooth white dress. She'd sat behind her sister and seen the hope and fear in her eyes, the dreams she had for a life with Oliver Queen, the dreads. She remembers a whole other life now. A life where Oliver's father had never bought a boat named the Queen's Gambit, a life where Sara had never followed her sister's boyfriend into the depths of hell behind her back. A life where she got to watch her sister bloom and blossom, where her dad wasn't a wreck. A life where she was normal and happy.

"Yeah," she says, eventually and Ray makes a sympathetic face. "But at least I got that time with her."

Ray nods, looking down at his mug thoughtfully and Sara waits because she's learnt how to deal with all her teammates in moments of crisis and Ray needs patience. Ray needs time.

"Were you happy?" he asks, eventually. "In that other life?"

The question isn't what Sara expected and she tilts her head, trying to feel out where this is headed but Ray must take her initial silence as hesitance because he's dropping her gaze, adding, "It's just that - well, Oliver was getting married and Dig was still saving the world and I just thought - "

"It's alright, Ray," she says gently. Then, "Yes, I was happy." And she was. She can still feel it blooming across her chest, her sister's hen night, her dad's promotions, parties at Verdant, Nyssa al Ghul on her arm and not the daughter of half-mad assassin-king. She was happy. Happy in a way that makes her bones ache to think of it.

Ray nods, swallows, his jaw set. He's so open and honest in everything else he feels, so boundless in his jaw and bottomless in his compassion that Sara forgets sometimes he's as damaged as the rest of them. Mick burns things when he's angry, Jax pouts, Stein snaps, Nate broods, Amaya hits things. Ray pretends things aren't happening until he can't anymore and even then, he rarely goes to pieces.

It'd do him good, Sara thinks, if he'd go to pieces. She and Len used to have a bet on about when Ray'd have his inevitable breakdown and what form it'd take.

They didn't talk about Len much after. She and Mick spent a few weeks getting blackout drunk but Ray was just quiet. Quiet and sort of lost looking.

"Were you happy, Ray?"

"I - " Ray says, he looks back down at the mug. Sara already knows the answer by the way he bows his head, the way his palm curls into a loose fist on the table top. "I don't know."

He looks back up, not at her though. "I had my company and I was engaged to Felicity, I guess but - " he breaks off. Sara waits. "Len was alive," he says, eventually.

Sara frowns, "He was."

"Yeah," Ray says, his voice cracks a little. He looks down again to compose himself. Sara crosses to the table, sets her bottle down and leans towards him.

"We weren't - " Ray says. "We weren't - but he was alive. I saw him. He looked happy, I think. He was with his sister and...I don't... Why was I engaged to Felicity? _Anna_ was my fiancé and she wasn't even _alive_ in that world." He looks up at her abruptly, the words pouring out of him, "I shot the guy who killed her. At the end. The man I shot - killed - he was - "

Sara puts a hand on his arm. "Ray, breathe."

He stutters to a halt, mouth working a few times silently like he can't quite remember how to speak, "I'm sorry," he says.

Sara huffs out a sigh, "You don't have anything to be sorry for, idiot," she tells him, rubbing his arm soothingly. "You've had a lot to deal with."

She wishes she was better at this. Laurel would be. The truth is, Ray might be the easiest to read but he's the hardest for her to deal with. She doesn't get this, this softness. The rest of them get by on being allowed to rage for a few hours before being dragged up by their shirtfronts and told to buck the fuck up and get on with it but with Ray things are different.

"Yeah," Ray says, taking a deep breath. "Yeah."

Sara should probably ask him something more, ask him about Anna who he only ever mentions briefly as an aside, who must have meant the world to him at one point, who spurred him to become a superhero so no one else would suffer like she did or about Len and whatever it was they had or about Felicity, even but she doesn't know how to do that sober and Ray, as she's known him, is not the type to get horrendously drunk and cry into people's shoulders. She doesn't get a chance to though, there's a ding from one of the ovens in the kitchen and Ray springs up.

"Oh, the cupcakes are done," he says, brightly and just like that he looks okay.

(And he's not okay, Sara knows but she's not okay either and honestly, it's a lot simpler to sit with him and eat cupcakes and make hot cocoa and listen to him ramble on about his theories about Kara's biology and how things like heat vision work because _it's rude to ask people about their biological make up, Barry says anyway,_ than to sit and talk about their shared reasons for being awake for thirty hours straight.)

**Author's Note:**

> so, in my mind the legends work like this: stein is happily married, thank you, and jax could honestly do so much better than a bunch of crusty adults with just, so many problems, honestly these kids. 
> 
> sara and ray don't have any sexual feelings for each other because i rly like the idea of them having this sweet sibling bond kind of thing and anyway, sara likes people with edge.
> 
> ray and len had this dumb love affair you can read about [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6341611) and mick has complicated feelings about this which you can read about [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8352358)
> 
> nate and ray totally bang at some point in a dorky, hesitant way. amaya and sara definitely banged. mick and amaya definitely banged.
> 
> just everyone x everyone really and poor jax and martin really regret coming along


End file.
